Darehound
by sudoku
Summary: "I don't need to have a bullshit detector to know that you are lying. Here is an excerpt. The Darehound stopped the mugging of an old lady by doing a series of parkour to chase a group of would-be-muggers. Despite his size, the hound really packed a bite." He looked pointedly at his best friend. "Come on, Matt, this sounds 1000% like your doing."
_Note:_ This is unbetaed so if you see any mistakes, please kindly point it out. No animal was abused in the writing of this fic.

 _Warning:_ Some swear words.

* * *

"Matt, have you seen the newspaper?"

Matt gave him a look.

"Oh, come on! You know what I meant."

"No, Foggy. I don't really _read_ newspapers unless you or Karen read them for me. I use my screen reader mostly for research. I also don't watch TV. So what's up? Whatever it is, it's not my fault. I didn't go out Daredeviling last night."

"Let me be the judge of that!"

He took the first newspaper. " _The Hound of Hell Kitchen bit again!_ Are you saying you have nothing to do with it?"

Matt shrugged.

"There is a picture too! He looks eerily similar to Rocco if he were to wear a costume. Except for the horns of course. Really, Matt? He even wore red."

Matt smiled and gave him puppy dog eyes, which looked uncannily similar to Rocco's. "Coincidence?"

If Foggy were a hot girl, he would've bought Matt's innocent look. _But damn it, he is Foggy Nelson, Avocado at Law._

"Here is another one. _Does Daredevil have a new sidekick?_ "

Matt looked amused by it.

"This one is a winner. _Darehound or Daredevil. Which one wears the costume better?_ Personally, I would vote for Darehound."

"I'm insulted. Do I look fat in my costume?"

"Don't deflect my question! How could you endanger Rocco like that? Karen would be devastated if she knew you trained her gift like that."

"I still don't know how this news has anything to do with me."

"I don't need to have a bullshit detector to know that you are lying. Here is an excerpt. _The Darehound stopped the mugging of an old lady by doing a series of parkour to chase a group of would-be-muggers. Despite his size, the hound really packed a bite_." He shook his head. "Wow, they try to pun really hard. I don't know whether I feel sorrier for the criminals who meet you or Darehound. My money is on Darehound." He looked pointedly at his best friend. "Come on, Matt, this sounds 1000% like your doing."

Matt looked slightly chastised. "At least I don't endanger myself as I promise."

"Some people may consider this as animal abuse."

"I can honestly claim it's not my fault." Foggy looked dubious. "Well, not completely. One day, I saw (please stop giving me that look, I _saw_ in a manner of speaking) somebody snatched a lady's bag. I was about to chase him but Rocco ran faster and bit that guy in the ass. I felt that he has potentials. So I started to give him some training."

"I'd pay a front row ticket to see the training."

"It's not as impressive as the news makes out to be. Just jumping from one place to another along with some somersaults."

Foggy looked horrified. Of course Matt knew he felt that way. "Don't be alarmed! I always looked out - don't give me that look again, look out don't really need sight - for him in case he fell. It was totally safe. Besides he wears a costume for protection against falling or sharp weapons"

"I was about to ask you about the costume. Did you have a _Buy One, Get One Free!_ deal for the costumes?"

"Actually, I got a _Get One, Get One Free!_ deal from Melvin. He is a great guy!"

"I really wonder what your deal is with that guy. Does Rocco need the horns too? Why is it also red?"

"I think the horns are used to protect his ears or so Melvin claimed. It is red because his costume is made the leftover material from my costume."

"I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or horrified by this revelation. Both I think. What if Karen finds out? He looks eerily like Rocco in the pictures."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just tell her all puppies look alike."

"That's kind of very humanist of you. I don't mean it in a complementary way. I mean you're racist but for non-humans."

"I know what you meant the first time. I think we will play it by ears."

"One day, all these secrets are going bite you in the ass, and not in the cute Darehound's way."

"I can assure you all Darehound's victims wouldn't say he is cute. Are we seriously calling him Darehound now?"

"Well, it's fitting in a way. Now we need to pretend to work before Karen comes in."

"Sure."

"And one more thing. If you get Rocco injured, forget about Karen, you need to answer to me."

"Sure, buddy."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Damn it, Matt! Now I need to worry about Rocco, too. As if worrying about you is not a full time job by itself. You are going to drive me to drink more eels. Mark my words!"

* * *

-Feedbacks and comments are appreciated!

-I blame the idea of this fic entirely on Charlie Cox's interview here:

i-sudoku dot tumblr dot com/post/140916168643/a-fanfic-idea


End file.
